


Post Blue

by Loethlin



Series: Sunshine [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Car Sex, Chocolate, F/M, Kink Meme, One Shot, Public Sex, Stream of Consciousness, Synesthesia, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard just wants Garrus to talk dirty to her during that date on the Presidium. Mass Effect Kink Meme Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt:  
> "A quick scan of the meme and its delicious archive has left me with a shocking injustice that must be rectified: no voice kink!
> 
> As such, I'd like to request a dirty talking Garrus making full use of that beautiful voice of his during sexytimes.
> 
> Because really, you can't deny that his voice does things to us, no?"
> 
> I asked OP if they minded public dicking and stream of consciousness. They said ok. I should also mention, I suck at dirty talk and this Garrus sucks at it too. And also, my first big fic after a major writer's block. Posted just after finishing, not beta read, just supported with much love. Therefore, subject to editing possibly.

She can feel it. The urgency and desperation. It's been all around her for over six months now. But would it hurt to just... give in. This one time, just forget?

She decides that no. It would not.

But first, she remembers.

When he grabs her, her whole life flashed before her eyes.

When they kiss, that practised, careful way they finally managed to work out, she sees them, together. She sees his face when she managed to drag herself from under Sovereign's remains, arm broken but smiling anyway. His crazy blue eyes just staring, for a minute. He grabbed her then, just like now, and clung to her, hurting her arm a little more. But she didn't care, she was glad to be alive, and seeing him alive as well. And the pain was only a reminder of how much alive they were.

Then there was Omega. His helmet off and he turned around and she nearly jumped him, yelling "Garrus!". But she didn't. She should've, because the next thing was him getting smacked with a rocket in the face. She didn't try to look. All she could see was those crazy blue eyes staring at her as she was yelling at him to stay alive.

So she clings to him, kisses him likes she means it, just like she just said he should and it feels... right. Perfectly in place, exactly where she wants to be. Kissing Garrus on top of the Citadel, traffic, wind and artificial clouds over their heads.

Eyes closed, she reaches up, strokes his scarred cheek. He's right, it does drive her wild. She knows that in time, the scars will fade, almost completely gone, but they suit him perfectly.

She briefly entertains the idea that Miranda used krogan DNA to fix her. Everyone are telling jokes comparing her to a krogan already and there might be something to it because his scars turn her on so much.

But right now it doesn't matter and why is she even having these thoughts?

She's having Garrus kissing her.

Garrus Motherfucking Vakarian is kissing her and it's perfect.

She's pretty sure he proposed and this kiss seals it. Exactly the way it should be. She couldn't give a flying fuck about all the details on why she loves him. She just does. All of him. With or without the scars.

She tries to cling even closer, the coldness of his armor cutting deep into her sternum and stomach, but his rough hands pull her to meet him even more. That pain and force, she missed it. She missed him and now she has him and she just slips her fingers under that bigass collar and snaps it open. The piece falls off and he seems not to notice, just tosses the breastplate aside.

He struggles with her zipper but that hoodie is too precious. She helps him and soon he's teasing her breasts, leaving tiny pink lines of his talons on her skin.

He lets out a smooth, jolting purr as he pulls at her right nipple, feeling it blossom and buries his head in the crook of her neck.

"You smell so good," he says. She believes him. He smells perfectly to her as well, like mille-feuille.

He runs his hands down her exposed chest, fluttering every damn butterfly she had hiding there, sending them right down her gut just to tie in a knot.

He whispers to her, those chocolaty sounds, telling her how much he wants her. His voice sends little tremors down her spine.

"Talk to me, Garrus," she says, "Talk dirty to me..."

"Wouldn't you like it?" he asks. She nods. Yes, she would. She tugs at the rest of his armor. Why the hell would he wear it now anyway, they only went somewhere illegal. She bites his scrumptious neck, the soft skin right where the mandible meets the neck. He tastes exactly like she remembers. Sweet and bitter, it intoxicates her, just like Campari.

His fingers graze her arms as he tugs the silly hoodie away. "Show me," he says, "Show me you want me."

She shows him, dropping to her knees and tugging that stupid undersuit off of him. There he is! In all his shiny glory, opalescent skin gleaming blue rainbows in her eyes and she dips her head, just a little taste...

He doesn't taste like skittles. He taste like Garrus. Her Garrus. Perfect, when he's arching his spine in bliss, groaning bitter orange at her.

He just sighs, that layered sound. She wishes she could hear all that is behind that perfect, purring sound of his so she tries to extract that out of him. She runs her palm down that alien shaft and gets more dual tone moaning, just like she wanted.

"Yes, just like that... I missed you, sunshine..." he murmurs, the chocolate sound trickling down her back. "Oh Spirits, yes.." he moans, so she speeds the pace up a bit, but he grabs her shoulders. He lifts her up and kisses her, she can taste everything. Every little desire, every want and need, just in his dextro saliva that tastes like sunburn.

She tries not to laugh about him calling her sunshine, but she lets him push her against the hood of the skycar. She hooks one of her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, teasing him as he struggles with her pants. She laughs at his impatient, milky huffs and decided that helping him would be wise after all.

She hops off the hood and kicks her boots off, tugs the pants off, then the panties, staring into his crazy blue eyes, seeing his mandibles twitch and feeling his fingers stroking her scalp, tugging at her hair. She backs up, sits on the hood of the car again. He's on top of her in a fraction of a second, his breath on her skin pulsing a tingly, mauve note, making her shiver and buck her hips up.

"Talk to me, Garrus."

He rubs his scarred cheek against her smooth shoulder, just breathing, tickling the fine hair on the base of her skull, letting out that delicious chuckle. She can taste the rich cocoa in this laugh, her brain high on endorphins.

"You look beautiful," he says and nips her earlobe. "I love the way you blush when we're together..."

His voice sweeps over her, she impatiently huffs, trying to keep the feeling of vibrations of him speaking. She wraps her legs around his hips inviting him on. She can feel his thumb across her cheek, running over the blush. He runs his tongue along her jaw and she looks up, still artificial clouds shine above them.

He is the perfect shot, she realises, when with seemingly no effort he fills her. One swift stroke and she sees stars now, not clouds. It's been so long and she hears him sighing over her. It's not desire she feels, it's the relief and joy. Finally.

She wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers over his scars, over his face, trying to learn the sensations by heart.

"Aren't you the horniest little commander?" she can hear him chuckle as he moves, precise, long friction. He never forgot how she loves it and she tells him that. She tells him how good he makes her feel. It might've been a yes, yes, harder, but that doesn't matter, because she looks into those crazy blue eyes of his and sees them soft with affection and want.

"I love the way you're so soft, but not really. I can see you in there, Shepard. I see you," he says and his stupidly delicious voice rolls tremors over her. She tosses her head back and he runs his sharp, sharp nails, no, talons over the skin of her breasts and stomach, grooving tiny, mint lines across her body.

He strokes her cheek again, never breaking the eye contact, touches his forehead to hers, all tough and his breath tickles her eyelashes.

"That's right", he says, speeding the pace up. Her legs tighten around his waist, scraping her thighs sore but she never lets go, that peppery pain just almost pushing her.

"You're beautiful, Shepard, so beautiful when I fuck you," he purrs into her ear, more chocolate washing over her. She lets out a giggle and nibbles his mandible. She's almost there, almost...

"Come for me, sunshine. Come for me..."

She does come for him, yelling his name to the artificial heaven, riding those crackling waves of current, hearing his chocolate groan in her ear and feeling him following her deep inside.

The white mist is gone and they're just lying there, panting, on the hood of the skycar, under the artificial sky of the Presidium.

There are no stars to be seen.

There's only Garrus, his hot breath on her cheek, his sharp marks all over her and she decides it was worth to forget everything. Because he's just enough. Just all she ever really needs, her beautiful, scarred turian with crazy blue eyes, chocolate voice and puff pastry and custard scent. She tells him that. She also says, "I love you".

"I love you too," he responds, cradling her in his arms and she clings to him again, in that groggy afterglow.

"Garrus," she says, running her index finger along his scarred mandible. "You suck at dirty talk."

He chuckles and she joins in laughter, stroking his fringe and neck.

"It's perfectly fine by me," she says.


End file.
